The Hardest Part
by UndRestimated42
Summary: "Ezra kicked his leg backwards, shutting the door firmly behind us." One night together will change everything for Aria and Ezra. Will it cause the relationship to crumble or make it stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Stolen Kisses

"_Stolen Kisses are always the sweetest"-Leigh Hunt_

It had been two weeks since I had seen Ezra for more than 20 minutes. I had been working so much that we never had time together. Graduation was next week and so I was busy with finals too. Yesterday was my last day so tonight we were going out for some celebratory dinner. We had just told my parents that Ezra and I were dating last week, much to their surprise. Mom handled it the best, by grounding me for a week and then un-grounding me a day later when I threatened to move in with him. Dad didn't talk to me until today, when he asked for the salt at dinner. Hanna was perched on my bed, helping me to decide what to wear.

"Here, try this on," Hanna said, handing me a white lacy dress. I slipped it on. Hanna's bright blue eyes were gleaming. She threw a black, distressed leather crop jacket at me, all the while looking like she was enjoying it.

"Wear the turquoise feather earrings and the turquoise stone bracelet. Tights maybe," She was definitely in her element.

I found the accessories she had ordered as she looked through my drawers for a pair of tights or leggings.

"No leggings, that would be too much," she said, turning up empty handed. "Now for shoes," she said, rummaging through my closet. "Oh these are to die for, Aria! I can't believe you've been holding out on me!" I chuckled to myself. I put on the black anklet platform bootie.

"Thanks Hanna. I owe you," I told her, giving her a hug.

"I know how you can repay me; those Steve Maddens would look just as good on you as they would on me." I laughed at her hint and nodded my head. Just then my phone went off.

**Ezra Fitz:**

**I'm outside. Want me to come in?**

I typed back a quickly as possible.

**Yeah you probably should. Not good in the parent department.**

"Well, I better scoot then, have fun!" Hanna said, taking another pair of my Steve Maddens (that she had bought for me) and scuffled down the stairs. I picked up my purse, primped my dark brown hair in the mirror, checked my makeup and followed her down the stairs as Ezra rang the doorbell. Thankfully, my dad got it. Now he could feel like he had a normal experience, seeing his daughter off on a date.

I took my time now, slowly watching Ezra come in the door in his usual clothes, a white button down, grey tie and khaki pants . My dad shook his hand and Ezra, of course, turned on the charm.

"Why don't you come in the living room? I want to talk to you." Uh-oh, this couldn't be good. I followed slowly. Ezra was sitting, looking relaxed; my dad, on the other hand, looked quite the opposite.

"We just want to make sure that you'll treat her well. She is still a teenager and we want to protect her," was all I caught as I rounded the corner.

"Aria," my dad said, trying to cover up that fact that he was giving my grown boyfriend a speech that I'm sure he has heard plenty of times.

"Okay Dad, we're going now," I said looking at Ezra who looked so relaxed it was almost cruel.

"Alright, have a fun time. Be back by midnight." I waved him off as Ezra and I went out to his car. He opened the door for me and went over to the driver's side.

"Where to?" I asked as we drove away from my house.

"I was thinking Rosewood Grille just keep it local, if that's okay with you," He said, flipping on his blinker.

"Yeah that's cool with me, and sorry about my dad, he's always like that," I smiled.

"Yeah it's fine." He turned up the radio and I heard the mix CD I had made him a few weeks earlier. It was the song that we met to what felt like forever ago.

"Happiness," Was all I had to say. He smiled.

"This song is the only thing that makes me smile some days. Especially on days I don't get to see you." We were now pulling into the parking lot. After my parents found out about our whole relationship, we pretty much let the town say whatever they wanted behind our backs.

"You're the only guy I know who isn't afraid to touch mushy with a 10-foot pole," I joked as he parked. I saw him shrug as he took the key out of the ignition.

We were getting back into his car after we ate when he suddenly looked at me.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" He looked like he was planning something. Something big.

"Yeah. I'll just let my dad know that we decided to go to a movie or something and that I'll be home late." He nodded as we drove off in an opposite direction, towards his apartment.

When we arrived, I plopped down on the couch (as usual) while he did something in his bedroom, probably changing out of his nice clothes.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, as I was slipping out of my shoes and about to take my jacket off, he came back out without the tie and just his undershirt and khakis on. I smiled at him as he slid onto the couch next to me. He glided his hands around my face, cupping my cheeks. He stared at me for a second before he kissed me passionately.

It became really heated as his tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth. Our tongues were battling for dominance and we were soon farther than we had ever gone. He broke away and took my hand. Leading me to his bedroom, our lips met again in a fiery heat. Ezra kicked his leg backwards, shutting the door firmly behind us.

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely Beta ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen she wrote the wonderful kiss scene that you just read! I did have another version of this up but it was the rough edit and so I just had to re-publish the final version. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you again to my lovely Beta, ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen and to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter... it really means alot to me. Let me know how you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I woke up strangely at peace with myself. I was smiling. And then all of the sudden, I realized where I was. I sat straight up. Ezra was looking at me strangely.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," I shook my head, not wanting to hear anything, just to catch up on everything.

"Do my parents know I'm over here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called your dad and explained that we came back here to watch a movie. I told him you fell asleep and that you would be home as soon as you woke up. He seemed kind of miffed but he said okay." That took care of only one of my problems. I also shortly realized that my clothes were strewn everywhere around the room. I looked up at Ezra. He must've put on boxers when he got up. I, on the other hand, had nothing on but his navy blue cotton sheet. I smiled up at him, oddly embarrassed.

"Um, could I borrow something to change into?" He chuckled and began searching through his dresser for something for me to wear. He finally came up with a white v-neck and a pair of plaid boxer shorts. I laughed. "You deliberately picked out something sexy for me, didn't you?" I questioned playfully as he placed the clothes on the bed. He nodded yes. I took the sheet along with me as I began to get dressed.

Ezra suddenly crossed the room and took my face in his hands. Looking me over once, he kissed me ever so gently. We began to kiss in sync and I opened my mouth, egging him on. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I loved every moment of it. I bit down on his bottom lip, which I now knew drove him crazy. He smiled against my lips and pulled away, still smiling.

"I'm going to get breakfast started. Just come out whenever you're ready," Ezra said as he slid out of the room. I found my clothes and put on the underwear and bra and then put on the white shirt and Ezra's boxers. I decided I would help him out by at least making the bed. I laid my clothes on the now nicely made bed and tiptoed out to the kitchen.

He was standing at the stove, flipping what smelled like pancakes. I came silently behind him, hugging him around his bare waist. I felt him jump slightly and then relax. I slid onto the counter to better observe what Ezra was making.

"It's almost ready," he commented as he flipped the last pancake onto a plate. I walked over to the table and sat down. He put the plate down and slid a plate over to me. He had already put the butter and syrup on the table.

I grabbed a few and dug in. I realized what I had been meaning to ask him for a while.

"Did you like it?" I was blushing bright red. I looked up in time to see the question trigger in his mind.

"I- yeah, of course I liked it. Why would you have that kind of doubt?" He replied, setting down his fork to look at me. Now I was on the spot.

"I just wanted to make sure that you liked it, and that I…" my throat caught.

"That you what?" he inquired, looking concerned.

"That I did everything okay. You know… that you liked it," I was almost dying in the awkwardness of it all.

"Of course Aria, I loved it. Why would you have any doubts?" He looked really concerned. "Are you asking because _you_ didn't like it?" He looked bewildered now.

"No! Trust me, I loved it. It's going to be hard to hide what we did last night to my parents, I'm so happy. I just wanted to make sure you liked it." I picked up my fork and ate another bite of pancakes.

"Aria, that was the greatest night of my life, hands down. It made me realize just how much I love you," I smiled and then remembered another question I had.

"Not to put you on the spot or anything, but that wasn't the first time for either of us, was it?" I knew, in the pit of my stomach, the answer.

"No, it wasn't. But last night meant more to me than any of the other nights ever did." He looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Ezra," I said after a few moments of silence. "Thank you for last night, thank you for the pancakes. Thank you for being honest," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied as he stood up and took my plate to the sink. I took the syrup and butter and put them away. Then I resumed my place on the counter.

"I'm going to call Hanna and see if she can bring me a change of clothes. Is that okay? If she stops by the apartment?" None of my friends had ever been to the apartment but during one particularly boring sleepover they had insisted we drive by.

"Yeah. That would be fine. You can take a shower if you need to," he added as he began scrubbing the second plate. "And I ran out of coffee yesterday so we can stop and get some before you head home." I nodded and took my phone off of the counter and dialed Hanna's number.

She picked up immediately, of course. "So how did your date go?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Hanna, I'll tell you later but can you stop by his apartment with a pair of jeans and a pair of flip flops and maybe some concealer," I rattled off.

"Yeah, sure. But only if you tell me all about it." Of course she would hold it ransom.

"I will later tonight, Han. You can sleep over and everything." I heard her girly squeals of delight before she hung up.

"Does she know where I live or something?" Ezra nearly demanded.

"Oh, but of course. Every girl at Rosewood Day knows where the former Mr. Ezra- Sexy pants- Fitz lives," he looked all but pleased. "I was just kidding. No… actually, they ordered I show them where you live a few weeks ago for some reason. It was a sleepover dare." Knowing the truth made him much happier.

"I have a toothbrush to spare and like I said, you can take a shower." He began walking down the small hallway to his bathroom. "If you don't mind, I'm going to hop in and take a shower," Ezra said as he turned on the tap. I got a text from Hanna saying she was here. I told her she could come up, preparing for her reaction.

I let Hanna in and the look on her face said it all.

"Dude, it's just his apartment," was all I said.

"But still," she commented. "I brought you my favorite jeans and a pair of flip flops…you can keep them…and the MAC concealer, mascara, some unused deodorant I had and a body mist." She put the large duffle bag on the couch. "And by the way, he gave you a love bite." I blushed. There was a long moment of silence

"So, where is he?" she asked, looking around.

"Shower," I choked out. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"All I can say, Aria, is that you're one lucky girl." I laughed and out of the corner of my eye saw Ezra step out of the bathroom with nothing but his boxers on. Great.

"Aria," Ezra called, coming down the hallway. He stopped when he saw Hanna. "Oh, hi, Hanna. I didn't know you were here." I saw Hanna blush a deep red.

"Well, I'll just leave you two. I'll talk to you later Aria." She clicked the door shut slowly a few moments later.

"Anyways," Ezra sighed, "the shower is all yours. If you don't mind, though, I'm going to shave and whatnot while you're showering." I nodded, heading towards the bathroom. He stopped short of the door.

"It's not like you've never seen me naked," I reminded him, beckoning him to come in. He reluctantly came in behind me and shut the door behind him. The bathroom was set up so that if you were standing at the long counter, you could see the shower and bathtub through the mirror. And of course, the plastic shower curtain was a clear shower curtain with SAT words interspersed throughout the curtain. Leave it to the English teacher to have an SAT shower curtain.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower. He had my favorite Axe scented shampoo and conditioner, Lure Just Soft. He, of course, had Axe Music shower gel. I was going to smell like Ezra Fitz. All. Day. Long. And that sounded wonderful. I looked out of the shower curtain to see Ezra staring at me as I was washing my hair. He smiled and I smiled back. I washed out the lather of shampoo and conditioner and began to lather up the shower gel all over my body. I could see Ezra at war with himself.

I finished up and shut off the water. I stepped out of the shower and saw the towel rack a few steps away. I dried off and by the time I was done, Ezra was finished too. He went to his bedroom as I put back on his white V-neck and Hanna's dark wash boyfriend jeans. By the time he came back and sat on the counter, I was applying the deodorant and body mist to cover a bit of the masculine smell. I then took the concealer, dabbed it on my face, and applied some mascara. I brushed my teeth with the borrowed toothbrush, then turned to face Ezra.

"Beautiful as ever. And you can keep the shirt; it looks much sexier on you than it did on me." I grinned and we walked out of the apartment hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Click down there and review the chapter! Did you like it? Did you love it? Did I completely miss the mark?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again to all my wonderful readers and my lovely beta ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen, I was loking over the story stats and on the past 2 chapters I have had 478 visitors. I'm a tad disappointed in the number of reviews to views, 478 to around 12. That means that about 2.5% of you are reviewing; let's get some more reviews, pretty, pretty please? **

**On a better note, I found out where some of you lovely readers are coming from and it blew my mind. Here is the list of countries from greatest to smallest readership: **

**United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Brazil, France, Netherlands, Aruba, Denmark Mexico, Italy, Ireland, Spain, Germany, Sweden, Kuwait, Qatar, Chile, New Zealand, South Africa, Puerto Rico, Philippines, Poland ,United Republic of Tanzania, Norway, Singapore, India, Bahamas, Russian Federation. Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful support! **

Chapter 3: A surprise Around Every Corner

Two Months Later

I was with Ezra at Hollis so he could grade some papers. It was getting close to dinner time for me.

"Hey babe, this is the last one, okay?" he said as he took the last essay out of his stack. I had mostly been texting my friends or surfing the web on my phone. An email dinged on the screen. It was from Hollis Admissions and Scheduling.

"Babe, they put me in your English Literature class," I told Ezra, who had a sly grin on his face. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to be surprised," he responded, his grin widening, writing a grade on the last paper and circling it. He grabbed his brief case and came over to me.

"Looks like our relationship has now become teacher-student again," I stated before I became too intoxicated by him.

"Looks like it. C'mon, let's go back to the apartment," he said, taking my hand and shutting off the overhead lights.

We were sitting at his apartment eating Chinese takeout when I had a lurching thought.

_I had missed my period again. _

I panicked. This couldn't be good. This could not be good.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"I think I need to get something at Walgreens." My voice sounded very empty. I'm sure that Ezra noticed.

"Okay, let's go then," he said, getting up and grabbing his keys on the kitchen counter. I followed him, still distant.

I could barely drag myself to the pharmacy, I was so afraid. Ezra followed me, looking very nervous. He was probably worried that I would break down at any moment. We reached the isle with the pregnancy tests and I grabbed the first one I saw.

Adrenaline now in my veins, I walked quickly as to not be seen by any of the booster club at Rosewood Day. That would be the talk of the town, "Did you see Aria and Mr. Fitz buying a pregnancy test yesterday?" That's definitely _not_ what we needed.

I threw the box on the counter and tried to not make eye contact with the cashier. They rang it up without asking any questions. I handed them the bill and got out of there as fast as I could. I ran to the car, getting in as quickly as I could. Ezra slammed the door, turning to look at me.

"Aria Montgomery, are you out of your damn mind?" he questioned breathlessly.

"Ezra, I just want to make sure. This is the second period I've missed. I'm getting nervous," Ezra still looked mad but nonetheless pulled out of the parking space.

He was pacing. I was silently praying and then the time went off.

"Can you get it for me?" I requested meekly to the still pacing Ezra.

He nodded and went into the bathroom and returned a moment later. I looked up at him

"What's the verdict?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Negative," he said, a boyish smile spreading across his face. I couldn't believe my ears. He crossed the room and took my face in his.

"Please, never scare me like that again," I nodded, never wanting to feel like that ever again.

"Promise," I swore. He got up to clean the plates. And I silently followed him. I wrapped my hands around his waist from behind, causing him to freeze.

"Aria," he sighed. He turned around and I could tell we were on different pages.

"Ezra, please, we're here, we're alone and it's perfect." I gave him my biggest innocent looking face.

"I would Aria, but we just had a pregnancy scare. A _pregnancy_ scare. And I do not want to ever go through that ever again, okay? So not tonight. Because next time, it might not be just a scare." Tears that were on my lash line now spilled over. He was supposed to love me. And if he loved me, he would willingly take me into the bedroom and make hot sweet passionate love with me. And he wouldn't be thinking about the pregnancy scare. He would be thinking about how much he really loved me.

"Ezra, please, I am asking you, as my boyfriend, to just this once-" He cut me off.

"Aria, not tonight." He was really sticking to his guns.

"Then I guess I won't stay here tonight," was all I said, taking my bag and walking out of the apartment. As I rounded the corner, I saw Ezra standing in the hallway.

…

10 Messages from Ezra Fitz:

_Aria, will you just call me so we can work this out. _

_Aria, I love you, please can we talk about this? _

_Aria, I should have never turned you down _

_Aria, come over so I can talk to you. _

_Aria, please pick up your phone. _

_Aria, I'm sorry, forgive me?_

_Aria, I miss you _

_Aria, I love you _

_Aria, I'm sorry! _

_Aria…_

Two missed messages from Ezra Fitz…

"_Hey Aria... It's me. I miss you...and I'm sorry. I should have never turned you down. Please… just hear me out. I love you so much and I'm so sorry. Come by my apartment or Hollis. If you want me to come by, I'll do that. Please. I miss you and I'm sorry."_

"_Aria, pick up your phone. Please. Just give me another chance, please. I love you." _

It had been over a week since I had last seen Ezra Fitz. And truthfully, I missed him. But only a little bit. And sometimes, I didn't even miss him. Like when I was sleeping and….

I missed him a lot. But he needed to realize just how much I meant to him.

"Aria, honey, we're leaving for Mike's tournament. We'll be back on Monday. Are you sure you don't want to come?" My mom prattled as she came into my room.

"No mom, I'm fine. I need a 'Me' weekend." Granted, she didn't know the whole story, but my mom _did_ know that Ezra and I were taking a week or two off to be alone. She wouldn't say it to my face, but she was hoping this would mean that we were done for good.

"Alright, honey. Call if you need anything, okay? And Ashley said that if a disaster strikes to call her, okay? Love you, Aria." She kissed my forehead and left. A few moments later, I saw the family suburban pull out of the garage. This would have been a golden opportunity if I weren't mad at Ezra. We could have the whole house to ourselves for the whole weekend. I wrote in my journal and then tried to find something to eat. I heard my phone go off again. No doubt it was Ezra. I ignored it.

All we had in the fridge was a few chicken breasts, a hot dog and some salsa. I made a list of things for the grocery store that I would need for four days. I hated grocery shopping, but I couldn't live on fast food for twelve meals over the four days I would be home.

I was in the pasta aisle when someone came up from behind and knocked their shopping cart into my ankle. Rude! I turned around; ready to tell them off, when I saw just who it was.

**A/N: Cliffy Cliffy! Ha-ha who do you think it might be? I would love to know, so Review like there's no tomorrow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry to keep ya'll waiting. I have been kind of sick lately and super busy. I'm also sort of hitting a writer's block. So just be patient with me here! Thank you to all the lovely reviews I've been getting, I love hearing about what you guys think is going to happen.**

**Onto more serious matters, this week's episode (Blind Dates) had absolutely no Ezria scenes…. WHAT IS THAT? But it was a good episode none the less. **

Chapter 4

"Ezra," I said breathlessly. He smiled. I closed my eyes and opened them again. "Why the hell are you chasing me through a store banging into my heels when you could have chased after me that night? Why didn't you come after me then?" I demanded, letting emotions flow that I didn't even know I had.

"Aria, do you even know yourself? If I had gone after you, things would have been different. You would have been even angrier at me. I'm sorry. If I would've known how much that meant to you, I would have said okay. I wasn't ready though. And I'm so sorry." I apprehensively crossed the short distance between us. I could never stand seeing him sad.

"Come back to my house. We'll talk about it," I requested. He looked confused.

"Aren't your parents there?" I smiled slightly.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Well then, I guess so." He gave in, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Come over at 6:30. I'll have dinner waiting," I said, turning to my phone to see that it was nearing 5:00 already.

"Okay. Aria, I really hope we can make everything okay again," he replied wistfully. I nodded in agreement and went on shopping.

…

When I heard the knock on the door, I sighed. I wanted to make it work. But making things work involved a lot of, well, work. And I didn't want to do all that work to end up where we were a week ago.

I sighed again and got the door. Ezra was standing there looking hotter than ever and suddenly my laziness with the relationship melted. I wanted him again. And I was willing to work to get there.

I made tacos and we ate. It was odd having him in my kitchen. Usually, we were in his kitchen and it was a bit more casual and comfortable. Tonight, however, things were strained.

I cleaned the dishes when we were finished. Ezra looked at me.

"I never did get that tour you promised me at the mixer," he said. I smiled. It would be a good time to talk.

"Okay, come with me then." I lead him upstairs and straight to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed, patting the spot next to me.

"So this is what a normal relationship looks like," Ezra declared, slipping his arms around my waist, scooting me closer.

"Yeah, and I kind of like the view," I told him sweetly. I forgot just how much I had missed him. I turned my face to look at his and saw what I had felt. This was real, it was comfortable and it was real. It was _perfect_.

I kissed him passionately, braiding my fingers through his hair as he pulled me closer and closer. I parted my lips slightly, teasing him and he didn't even wait for me to part my lips farther, he slammed his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hand at my zipper. I pulled away and looked at him.

"You don't want to." He stated, slightly breathless. I nodded furiously no.

"No, I thought you didn't want to though," I uttered, thinking back to the last time we were together.

"I'm ready now," he said, simultaneously unzipping my dress. "The only problem is, I don't have anything with me."

"It's okay, I'm on the pill," I said, snaking my hands down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it as I went.

"Are you sure," he nearly moaned.

"Yes," I barely said. And from there, things could only get better.

…

I woke up to the most beautiful man I had ever seen. And the best part was he was in my bed. And we had just had sex the night before. Things just kept getting better. I stretched, my joints cracking, which woke him up.

"Morning beautiful," I greeted. He looked cautious.

"Babe," he started, gaining my attention immediately.

"Yeah?" I asked, slowly drawing out the word, my eyebrows knitting themselves together.

"I hope you are on the pill." My stomach dropped through to my butt. Not again.

"Why?" I demanded, growing nervous.

"Just to be sure," he said, wiping sleep from his eyes, "because that's what you told me last night."

"Yeah I am, why would you worry about that," I asked, puzzled.

" I just want to be safe." He shrugged. I kissed him shortly on the lips and threw the covers off of us. I padded around in my room, stepping over Ezra's jeans and t-shirt and my sundress to my dresser to find a t-shirt and running shorts to put on. By the time I turned around, Ezra had his dark was jeans and t-shirt already on.

"You might want to change," he commented, eyeing my oversized tee and shorts.

"Why?" I asked for the second time in five minutes, feeling self-conscious.

"Because, we're going out for breakfast. My treat," Ezra said, smiling my oh-so-favorite boyish grin. It's the equivalent to puppy dog eyes for me. I nodded okay and went in search of something else, opting for skinny jeans and a floaty shirt. He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the house.

After we stopped at his apartment so he could pick up his wallet, we were driving to our favorite coffee spot. We both grabbed a coffee and a cinnamon roll and walked to the park to find a bench away from everyone else and, namely, their stares. It was still hard to go out without people gossiping behind our backs. We finished fairly quickly and Ezra looked up at me nervously.

"Aria, you know I love you right?" he asked. I nodded yes. "And our separation made me realize just how much I love you and just where I want to be in a year or so with you. So I wanted to know"- he stopped, getting up from the bench and knelt on his knee. He revealed a white box and opened it up for me. Tears were trickling down my face.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, hands and voice shaky. I was crying so hard that I had to focus hard to find my voice.

"Yes," I answered, my voice sounding weird. He smiled triumphantly and took the ring out and slid it on my left hand ring finger. I looked at it. It was very simple, just a large diamond set on a platinum band with a few small diamonds framing it on either side. It fit perfectly and looked like it belonged. And it did.

"Ezra, it's beautiful," I croaked out. He smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not much, but it reminded me of you," I shook my head.

"It's just right," I said, kissing him.

"Good," he said triumphantly.

**Let me know what you thought! Thanks to my Beta ThirteenXSeventtenXNineteen as always. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Praise always to my lovely Beta, ThirteenXSeventtenXNineteen. She is not only taking on one of my crazy projects but two (which will be up in august!) Maybe you wonderful readers could get me to 50 reviews? Pretty pretty please? With a shirtless Ezra on top? **

Chapter 5

I looked up at Ezra and I could tell he saw the panic in my eyes, which, in turn, made him panic.

"Babe, please tell me what you're thinking," he said softly.

"My parents," was all I told him.

"Your parents what?" he inquired.

"We're going to have to tell my parents." And suddenly, we were on the same page.

"Oh," Ezra sighed. I nodded. There was always a catch.

"And I don't suppose you asked my dad first," I stated. He looked at me sheepishly and nodded no.

"Ez, this is supposed to be a happy time," I said, defeated.

"But how can it be happy when your parents are going to be mad?" He was outraged. I could tell.

"Babe, listen to me," I said. He looked up at me. I took a hold of his hand that was sitting on his lap and gave it a squeeze. "I love you. No matter what they say, we will be okay. And I will love you no matter what they say. I've already said yes."

That made him smile momentarily. The boyish smile that made me fall in love with him slowly faded and he looked at me.

"I think we should just tell them when they get home," Ezra said. I sighed knowing he was right and also knowing that he knew that we were having a family dinner when they got home.

"What if word gets out though? What if people saw you propose and they call my parents? I mean, I don't want to tell them over the phone, but it might be best," I said. I hated little towns - people always talked.

"I have a sinking feeling you're right," Ezra sighed and looked over at me.

"On the bright side, we have the whole day to ourselves. We can play hubby and wife," I said in my sexiest voice, which came off sounding completely cliché, which made Ezra smile and kiss me softly and quickly on the lips. When he pulled away I smiled and stood up and headed back to his car.

We spent the whole day together, eventually migrating to my room and looking through my box of stuff from when I was younger. There was pictures, my baby blanket, an old pair of overalls, and home videos strewn across the room. Ezra was holding a picture of me in my mom's wedding dress, which was huge on me, and holding some fake flowers. He was smiling, probably thinking about me in my own wedding dress. He had been talking about our wedding a lot, and it made me happy that he was excited to marry me.

The scary and embarrassing part of it all was that he had seen me (at least the baby me) butt naked, he had seen my gap tooth in the second grade, and my horrible haircut when I was 10. And I was still blushing from it all. He smiled and commented on it all. I liked that he was so engrossed in all of it and that we could just sit back and relax.

It was nice to spend time with Ezra on memory lane. At least until we came to the more recent pictures, mostly of me in Iceland. There was one in particular of me kissing one of my flings. Ezra raised an eyebrow at the picture and I blushed. Our tongues were pretty much shoved down each other's throats.

"Care to explain?" Ezra asked me, smiling.

"It was a fling that I had. His name was Daniel and… yeah," I finished lamely. There was nothing to be ashamed of, I reminded myself. At the time, I didn't even know that Ezra existed.

"Okay, I was just wondering," was all he said, setting the picture aside.

I slid off of my bed and slowly walked over to Ezra who opened his arms to me. I sat down on his lap and looked into his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly.

"I told my mom we would call at 6. It's 5:30 now." He nodded and detached my hands from around his neck.

"Well, then, maybe we should pick all this stuff up and get the Skype set up." I slid off of his lap and began folding up the overalls, blankets, and other momentos into the box.

I made my way into the kitchen where Ezra was getting my laptop set up to Skype my parents. Obviously, they were already started.

"Hi Aria, honey," my mom said when I came into the picture. I smiled at her as I slid into the adjoining seat next to Ezra.

"Hi, Mom and Dad. I guess we'll just get to it then," I started, glancing at Ezra.

"What done, Aria?" my dad questioned suspiciously, his brow furrowing.

"Well, we wanted to tell you before word got out," Ezra said, still avoiding the subject.

"What we wanted to tell you was that Ezra asked for my hand in marriage," I paused to swallow and Ezra picked up where I left off.

"And she said yes."

I could clearly see the shock on my parents' face. I was half glad that they weren't actually here. It probably would have been worse. My mother was the first to speak.

"Well, you two are adults who can make your own decisions. But, I mean, you two have only been dating for two months." There was the flaw in our plan. They only thought we had been dating since right before graduation in May.

"Mrs. Montgomery, I know it may seem like we've only known each other since May, but, you have to remember, we have been friends for a long time now, and, so, we already know so much about each other." I squeezed his hand, silently thanking him for the brilliant and on the spot thinking.

"I see your point." My mom retorted. My dad was sitting there, silent.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know Aria. I guess I just can't deal with the fact that you're fresh out of high school and you're already getting married. I know you're mature and all, but don't you want to live a little before you get married?"

"Dad, I'm ready. Just because I get married doesn't mean I'll die or stop living." I was getting emotional.

"Mr. Montgomery," Ezra said, coming to the rescue, "I love your daughter, more than I'm sure you'd like to imagine. And we've talked this over and both of us are ready to take the next step." I internally sent him a huge kiss for saying what I couldn't.

"I propose, no pun intended," my mom said, "that you two wait a year. Plan the wedding in the year and make sure that you're ready."

"I think that sounds good," Ezra relented as he squeezed my hand.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can agree with that."

"Okay honey. We'll see you when we get home. Love you." My mom waved and my dad gave a half smile to the camera.

"Bye," Ezra and I said in unison. We shut the laptop and looked at each other and sighed. We were going to plan a wedding.

**A/N: I just realized what "with a shirtless Ezra on top" may elude to.. HAHAH… sorry I'm very immature!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so this is the author's note where I thank my wonderful readers… So here goes. I hope I got you all! If I left you out, please let me know! **

**fashiondivaatwork****, ****SolitudeMyLove****, ****becky louise****, ****.dreamers****, ****msbookworm93****, ****steph12pll****, ****crazyatbest****, ****mdbballbabe23****, ****TotalCowGirl****, ****wolfshadowstorm****, ****haylzxo11****, ****PaigeTurner395****, ****princessjasmine5709****, ****LoiRoko****, ****randomness 101-Fanfic Freak****, ****HaleyJamesScottNathanScott****, ****bite-me-im-irish****, ****EzraandAriaForever****, ****OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat****, ****HarrylovesGinny09**** thank you as always! **

**Please be sure to check out the ending note, it is quite important… but don't read it now, it will ruin this chapter! **

Chapter 6:

_Three Months Later_

Ezra and I were surrounded by everything wedding: Fake flowers, bridesmaid dress color swatches, DJ business cards, catalogues of Unity Candles and so much more. We were currently working on the seating charts for the reception.

"Ezra, tell me about your family," I all but begged. We had Skyped his mom and dad a few months ago after we got engaged. I already knew that they were split up. Both of their responses stated that they had other guests coming. Ezra set down the responses that he was putting into the computer and looked at me.

"What do you want to know?" he asked slowly, carefully, obviously nervous.

"What's up with your mom and dad?" I questioned. He nodded and moved closer to me on the couch.

"Well my parents split up when I was kind of young. I was 6 and my brother was 5. Not long after, my mom remarried and shortly after that, so did my dad. They both went on to have more kids. My mom had two more kids. My stepbrother is your age. His name is Alex and my stepsister's name is Mike's age and her name is Jenifer. And my dad married my stepmom Meredith and they have a son a year younger than you. His name is Carter." He sighed. I was surprised. Usually it took coaxing to get him to spill juicy secrets.

"What's your brother's name?" I pried, taking advantage of his giving mood.

"Levi. He's a year younger than me and he and his girlfriend Emily have two girls, Mallory and Morgan. And I think they have another on the way, Masie, I think. Yeah, but we were really close growing up." He looked at me.

"Thanks for telling me Ezra," Was all I said. He gave me a slight hug and we both went back to wedding planning for a few moments when I got the urge to throw up.

I jolted up and ran to the bathroom and hurled. Ezra was swiftly behind me to hold my hair. When I was finished, I rocked back on my heels and sat on the cool tile floor while Ezra got me a cup of cool water from the tap. I drank it down and looked up at Ezra. He slowly came down to my level and was looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"Aria," he asked solemnly, "are you okay?" I didn't really know the answer to his question.

"Ez," was all I could moan. I felt suddenly overwhelmed. I began crying for no apparent reason. He hugged me and picked me up off of the bathroom floor. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked the short way to his bedroom. He sat me down on the bed. I looked up at him, trying to stop the torrent of tears gushing down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Ezra said, acting like I was a delinquent two-year-old who just stole a toy on the playground.

"Because, last time I threw up, I…" Not wanting to go on for fear of saying something that might come true, I stopped.

"Babe, are you sure? You said you were on the pill," I looked down ashamed.

"I thought I was. You have to understand. I was really busy at the time and I may have forgotten to take it for a month. But the doctor said not to take it if you forgot for more than a week because it would mess you up and just to pick it back up the next month. But then my prescription ran out and I just never got it refilled." I sighed. I was out of breath after saying all of that. There must have been something wrong with me.

"Then why did you say you were on the pill if you technically weren't?" he accused me.

"Because, it should have still been in my system." I defended myself.

"I'm sorry, babe," Ezra said, defeated.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," I said.

"If you were pregnant, how far along would you be?" he asked fearfully. I slowly calculated in my head.

"Three or four months," I meekly said.

"Wow," he sighed. I nodded along with him. "I'll be right back," he said, getting up. Moments later I heard the apartment door click shut. _Shit. _

Nearly an hour and three positive pregnancy tests, and a very much waterlogged Aria later, I was almost positive that I was pregnant. And I was okay with it. Ezra, on the other hand was a tad nervous.

"We're going to have a baby before we're married, Aria," he stated (again) pacing.

"And? A lot of people do. And I have no problem being pregnant and getting married. We'll just talk to my parents. Let them know what's going on and switch the wedding date." He looked like he was about to fall apart. "Ezra, don't worry about it." He had given up apparently and laid down on the couch as I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" Mom answered. She was at some sort of bar. It was loud in the background.

"Hi Mom. Are you home?" I asked.

"No sweetie. I'm at a retirement party." I frowned. It was a Wednesday.

"Okay, whatever. When will you be home?"

"Eleven-ish." She fleetingly said into the phone.

"Be home at eleven," I firmly said into the phone, "I have something I need to talk to you about. And it's important." I hung up and turned to Ezra.

"When will you be due?" he mumbled. I slowly calculated.

"May."

"Aria, what the hell are we going to do?" He was crying.

"We're going to be happy. We're going to be happy because I am eighteen and engaged to you and we are going to get married." I reassured myself.

"Aria," he moaned. He was beating himself up. I hated when he did that. I slowly moved over to where he was now sitting on the couch. I sat down with my legs straddling his so that I was facing him. He looked at me miserably.

"I love you," I silently breathed before I softly pressed my lips to his. I could feel the hesitation and stress but I knew that he would give in. He always did. A few moments later, he was on top of me, his hands running over my body. My phone was ringing, but I ignored. A few moments later, Ezra's machine picked up a message. It was my mother. Jesus Christ, again?

"Hi Ezra and, well, I guess Aria's probably there too, if she's not, hi Ezra. Could you maybe tell Aria that I'm heading home right now if she wanted to talk? And if she's not there well then she's probably at home so, um, yeah. Bye." Ezra and I were both now up and away from each other, both staring at one another.

"Why does that always happen when things get good?" Ezra commented.

"They have lovely timing. I'll call her back." I got off of the couch and took Ezra's phone. My mom immediately picked up and I could hear her in the car, blasting a Taylor Swift song.

"Hey Mom. I am at Ezra's would you mind stopping by his place. We have something we wanted to talk to you about." The line was quiet for a moment.

"Okay, honey. I'll be over in a moment." I gave her directions and hung up with her. I returned to the couch with Ezra. He took my hand and I looked around.

"How and where are we going to put a baby in this apartment, Ezra?" I asked, half joking, half serious, attempting to take his mind off of my mom.

"Well… maybe, after we get married, we could get a house together," he suggested.

"I want to stay here until I have the baby though. Moving while I'm pregnant would be too much of a hassle." He shrugged his shoulders in agreement. There was a knock at the door I popped up and answered it. It was of course, my mom. I put on my uber fake smile and welcomed her in.

"Hi Mom," I said, trying to act calmly. She looked quite confused. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked, walking her over to the couch and Ezra. She shook her head no as she sat down. I sat down in between her and Ezra and sighed.

"Mom, we want to move the wedding up. Due to certain circumstances, I think you would agree with me." Her eyebrows perked up and she was fully paying attention.

"What 'certain circumstances' are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Well… I'm pregnant and I am due a month before the wedding. And both Ezra and I want to be married before we bring a child into this world." I had never been one to not be nervous about talking to my mom, I knew she would always understand. My mom took a deep breath and exhaled, sighing.

"Aria," she said slowly "you're growing up. And I don't want to admit that. I really don't. Do you, as an adult, as someone who is engaged to a man you love and the father of your," she gulped," baby, think that the wise decision is to move the wedding up?" She was always like this, letting me make the decisions I thought were best for me.

"Yes," I said with a hint of conviction in my voice. My mother nodded, stood up and walked out of the house.

**A/N: okay so Aria is pregnant. I know a few of you will be mad and a few of you happy but trust me, I'm going to try and make it unique despite the unoriginal plot. So I need your help with the baby. You have two choices to make for me…. **

**Twins or 1 baby**

**Boy or Girl**

**The most popular answers will be what I decide to give Ezra and Aria. I already have names picked out so I don't need help with that…. REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes i knew you thought I fell of the face of the Earth, bringing my story with me. But, I'm baack! So again thanks to all you reviewers, people who favorite my stories and all of you who keep comming back. As always my beta recives to beta of th year award for sticking with me, (ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen you rock!) So yeah read and enjoy! and if you want oufits, the links will be on my proflie upon request. Okay now read! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: April 21<p>

I was stuffed. The rehersal dinner had gone off without a hithch. Ezra hugged me, but I didn't want to let go. I was staying with Hanna, Spencer and Emily for one last hurrah and Ezra was supposed to be staying with Hardy at the hotel where the out of town guests were staying.

"Babe," I moaned out. My eight month belly was getting in the way and the baby was kicking my pelvis to a pulp. Ezra looked at me. "Not only are you crushing my belly but due to you being so close to me, my pelvis is now a bone pulp," He smiled, kissed me on the lips and also stuck a bit of tounge in for good measure, and stepped away from me in response.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," he said, breaking out his boyish grin. "Goodnight love," he said, taking my hand and kissing it, then walked back to his car, leaving me on the driveway. I walked into Spencer's barn where the festivities had already started. Hanna was applying a green goop to her face, Emily was taking off her red nail polish and Spencer was setting the mood with good old vinyl records. We spent most of the night having fun and when it came time for bed, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned all night, which didn't help the whole baby situation.

When dawn (and the jelly filled doughnuts) finally arrived, I was in full wedding mode. The Hastings had lent us their backyard for the wedding and reception, our backyard was a tad too small. I saw workers traveling back and forth carrying tables linens flowers and an arch for the ceremony. We had hired a hair and makeup team to come and do me and the girls and my mom's makeup for the day.

We had mimosas and someone had thought enough to bring a bottle of non-alcoholic wine for me too.

Everyone looked stunning. Hannah had her hair in a loose wispy bun and super girly makeup. Spencer looked as preppy as ever in a slick behive and minimal makeup. Finally, Emily had a sporty ponytail.

Once all the girls had gotten into their dresses, a short yellow taffeta bubble dress number, and my mom was in her dress, a longer champagne dress with a matching lace quarter sleeve bolero over it, they had to daunting task of getting me into my dress.

I had gotten pretty huge in the past few months and I could barely lift my feet up off the ground so we had to get artsy with the dress. It was a loose taffeta dress with a sweetheart neckline (which accentuated what my pre-pregnancy body did not have) and small straps. The length of the dress was very Avant garde with lots of little poufs of material along the dress and around the empire waist. I got undressed and threw my hands up as the girls slipped the dress over my head and large belly thankfully the dress fit. I turned to look in the mirror and saw myself. The dress looked stunning. I had chosen to wear my hair down, Ezra liked it that way. My makeup was subtly sexy and light at the same time. I had simple white flats on that were three sizes different from my normal size. Tucked in my hair was a white and yellow daisy, the only accessory I wore was the simple engagement ring and a necklace Ezra had given me a few years back which I now realized matched the ring nearly perfectly. Sneaky Sneaky.

The girls carried white and yellow daises and so did I. We lined up, I had to pick out of a hat the order that the girls would walk in, Emily Hanna and Spencer. We heard the string quartet start and the girls started their slow walk down the aisle. I swallowed hard and started to walk as the music morphed into a different tune. I saw Ezra standing at the end of the aisle. I barely saw the faces around me, they were standing around the tables that were set up. I reached Ezra and he took me in his arms for an untraditional hug and kiss on my cheek. My pelvis was on its way to a pulp.

The pastor began to speak but all I could see was Ezra. His boyish grin made me melt and I had to remind myself that I couldn't jump all over him, yet at least. The minutes seemed to drag on but when it was over, it flew by.

"You may now kiss the bride," I heard him say. Finally.

Ezra took my face in his hands and drew my face closer and our lips met. It felt amazing to have his lips against mine. His lips parted slightly and my lips moved with him and his tongue slipped into my mouth for a few seconds before he closed my lips again and we pulled away. I hadn't even noticed my pelvis hurt. I smiled and seconds later, we were engulfed in people.

We were congratulated and patted on the back and congratulated again. Dinner was Ezra and I's favorite food, pasta and after the dinner, the DJ started up. After all the mandatory dances Ezra grabbed me by the hand and lead me to one of the tables.

"Aria, this is my mother, Michelle, and my stepdad Kirk. This is Aria."

I saw where Ezra got his looks, He and his mother looked nearly identical. Michelle had a heart shaped face and square jawline and round, Irish smiling eyes. The only difference between the two was Michelle had large, curly red hair and Ezra had the deep black hair. Kirk was your typical stepdad, wearing the embarrassing moccasins and all, but he seemed really nice. Eventually, two kids joined the table. I assumed they were Alex and Jenifer.

Alex resembled closely his mother and Ezra and even the hair was like Ezra's. I admit, he was pretty cute, and now my brother in law. Jenifer looked more like Kirk, large eyes and high cheekbones and a cute button nose. Her smile was a megawatt and I was pretty sure Mike had already ogled over her.

Ezra also introduced me to his dad and stepmom, who were the complete opposite of his mom and stepdad.

Meredith seemed like the uptight mom who wears yoga pants and zippered jackets to the soccer cames and drives a Lexus and gets her blonde roots done every other week. She was wearing an off the shouder boat neck dress with rouching and a large jewel at the top to gather it all in. She was waring a sexier version of Michelle's dress. Figures. She gave a fake smile and his dad was typical I-marry-trophy-wives-when my-wife-gets-bad-in-bed He looked like Ezra though. I hoped this wasn't my future.

We talked for a moment when Carter walked over.

He. Looked. Just. Like. Ezra.

Aria, you're married to his brother. You are married to his brother.

I admit, he was my age, looked like Ezra, even had the same little smile. Oh the irony.

He smiled and talked to his parents in hushed tones and Ezra and I moved on. It was getting close to sundown when I felt a pain in my back and then one in my pelvis. All the sudden, I felt it. I paniced and I cried. I was standing by Ezra and he panicked because I was holding my stomach and crying. We had a month or two to go!

"Ezra, need to go… now… hospital… BABY!" was all I could sputter out. I felt an arm on my own that stabilized me, and then another. It was Michelle and Ella. They slowly walked me to a chair where I sat down. There was certainly something running down my leg…

Ezra knelt in front of me, put his hand on my belly, which was the size of two watermelons, and weighed twice as much as I did, and looked in my eyes. He looked pathetic with read, teary eyes, blotchy skin and a look I had only seen one other time. A tear rolled down my face.

"It's time." He said. I nodded. He nodded back.

…

We went alone. That was the way we planned it. Everyone at the weeding wished us well and we went on our way. I was currently on a monitor and had a few IV's in my hand. I was afraid of needles and so we opted for no epidural and just some painkillers to ease the labor pains.

Ezra had calmed down dramatically. He was now siting in one of the chairs, playing Tetris and humming to himself. He had left when everything was under control (and I convinced him) to get papers and lesson plans to work on.

"Great way to spend our weeding night," I had commented around two in the morning.

I had tried to sleep, to no avail, and I was now having contractions every minute or so. The doctors say another hour and I'll be good to push.

Half an hour later, when the nurse came in, Ezra was snoring lightly. He snapped awake when the door clicked shut.

"Wa? What did the nurse say?" This had happened several times before.

"She's getting the doctor," I sad, pushing the bottom to sit me back up. "I'm ready to go." I said. He came over and I placed my hand in his. He kissed me softly on the lips and then backed up as the doctor and nurse and a few other people came in.

"Well Miss Montgomery," the doctor said.

"It's Fitz now," I said, the thought like a brand new toy or a novelty ice cream with bubble gum balls for the animals eyes that your parents only got on the hottest days of the years.

"Well, Mrs. Fitz, we're going to get you all situated and we will start this," he said as the nurse moved the little things my legs were supposed to go onto and the nurse got some different thing together. I squeezed Ezra's hand one last time as I prepared to make him a father.

It took longer than I had thought it would. I had been pushing for half an hour now and the baby was now getting close. And boy, did it hurt.

"Aria," I think we are going to have to take you back and do a c-section. The baby seems to be stuck and we need to get him or her out soon. Are you okay with that?" Poor friendly nurse. I thought Ezra was going to punch her.

"But that's not in the birthing plan." He was a deep shade of red with blotchy spots of blue and white.

"Fuck the goddamed birthing plan Ezra!" I didn't mean to snap but I had a HUGE contraction that was radiating all the way to my forehead.

The nurse smiled and nodded. I felt the urge to push one last time. I did so and the nuse looked at me. She urgently sat down and looked shocked. I could see through the mirror on the celing just what was so shocking; the head was halfway out.

"Alright. We will cancel the c-section," she said as she began coaching me through the delivery. The doctor came in, saw my progress and called someone to cancel. The shoulders were right there when I let out a blood curdling scream, and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really godd at cliffs :) and who loved the Haloween episode a few days ago? Next to the Summer finale that is my favorite episode yet! So yeah. If you um let's see. I have the next 1 or 2 chapters written, they are being edited right now so can i get 75 reviews for the next chapter?**

**That button right there will give you a million bucks... or a cookie. Or neither. You pick. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here you go! Long awaited, I know! Well my Beta didn't respond with the chapter (if you're reading this, you're not fired _yet_!) so it's all edited by me so there may be a few mistakes (sorry!). Let me know how you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I heard crying. Screaming was more like it. It wasn't a woman's screaming, but like a baby. I could hear humming too. And Ezra's voice. Ezra? Baby? I slowly opened my eyes. There was a lot of pain in my stomach and pelvis area, and "down there". Then I remembered just what had happened. That baby was mine. The crying was my baby. It was Ezra's baby. Our baby.

I looked over and tears came immediately to my eyes. There was my husband, still in a white button down and tie, holding our baby that we made. Then, I looked over to the side and saw another baby.

"Ez," I said. I felt like I was talking trough shards of glass. He looked up and the smile slightly wavered. He set the now content baby down and came over to me.

"Aria." He was breathlessly white. I lifted my head to his and kissed him on the lips. He cradled my face and passionately kissed me. The baby cried again.

"Why are there two babies in the room? Did we get moved to a dual room?" I asked.

"No Aria, they're both ours," he said, walking over to the cradles and picking up both in his strong arms. "Aria, meet your children."

He set the tiny little babies in my crooked elbows. One was wrapped in a tiny little pink blanket, the other in a blue. The girl had huge eyes and long eyelashes (for a girl) and the dark hair feature that Ezra and I both shared. She only looked at me once and otherwise she had her eyes closed and she snored lightly. She was a spitting image of me with a few of Ezra's features.

"Ruby Lucielle," I cooed. I looked at Ezra he lifted his eyebrow slightly. "Her name is Ruby." He nodded and I turned my attention to the boy. He looked like the few baby pictures I had seen of Ezra, longish dark hair, small almond eyes, same straight nose as opposed to his sister's button nose. His lips were small, like Ezra's and he even had Ezra's ears.

"Ryan Ezra," I said. This time, Ezra didn't need an explanation.

Ruby began squirming and crying and Ezra took Ryan so I could attend to Ruby. I tried to sway as best as I could in the bed to get her to quiet down to no avail.

Ezra eventually took her after seeing me struggle with her and rocked her in the chair that was next to the bed. I still had tiny Ryan in my arms.

We called my parents and his parents letting them know everything was okay and that in the morning they could visit. We soon realized it was 4 am.

"Ez, what happened after I blacked out?" His eyes knitted together and he looked down at Ruby. Ryan squirmed in my arms.

"Well," he sighed, "where to start? Well first I almost blacked out too. They got Ryan, he was born first, out and the doctor took over to deliver the placenta or whatever that is and, well a baby showed up instead. They knew that you couldn't push so they took this... thing. I think they're called forceps? They pretty much pulled her out. I was there with you. They had to check the babies out in the NICU to make sure they were okay, which they were, so they were taken back here to the room." I squeezed Ryan just a bit tighter and smiled. This was my baby. My lil man. I would get to take him home with me-

"Ezra, we don't have two cribs, in fact, nothing is set up and we barely have any clothes and-" he cut me off.

"Slow your role. Your dad and my stepdad have already set up a nursery and my mom of course bought some clothes for each and the crib is taken care of." Wow. "And I think your mom is bringing us a bag of clothes and things in the morning." I realized he was still in his white shirt from the wedding as well as the khaki pants. My dress was still hanging up in one of the shelves. I could only imagine the gossip going around the nurses' station this morning.

My parents came later that day with Mike who seemed to light up when Ruby was placed in his arms. They stayed for a while and then Ezra's mom and stepdad with Alex and Jenifer came. When Alan, Meredith and Carter showed up, they said quick goodbyes and left. Alan and Meredith left when Hanna with Caleb, Emily with Maya and Spencer with Toby walked in. Everyone was holding something. Hanna and Caleb came with two different bouquets each, Hanna had a pink Gerber daisy and purple Gerber daisy bouquet, Caleb had the same in blue and green.

"One for each!" Hanna said.

Emily handed Ezra a "Baby Manual" and me a statue of two parents each holding a baby.

Spencer and Toby gave us each a baby book set. Just like them to give us a practical gift.

They oohed and ahhed over the babies; they passed them around and at one point I fell asleep. I awoke and they were still there, but the nurse was shooing them out. I smiled. Just like my friends to stay past the visiting hours.

The babies were surprisingly good sleepers. They usually only got up once or twice to eat and although I was feeling a bit tired, it was manageable.

They next day, we were going home. I had gotten the babies dressed in their going home outfits. Ruby was wearing a frilly yellow and brown polka dotted dress with matching leggings and socks and Ryan was wearing brown overalls with a yellow shirt underneath.

I, to say the least, was not what I was pre-pregnancy. Everything was so, yuck. Ezra and I looked defeated walking (in my case, rolling) out of the hospital. The poor lady in labor was seeing her future in a few days as she waddled into the hospital.

Ezra clicked each of the babies into the car seat bases which were purchased literally hours earlier at a Babies-R-Us when I realized we didn't have one. He also put the seven (seven!) bouquets of flowers into the backseat along with the other presents we received. I had absolutely no core muscles to lift myself out of the wheelchair, so Ezra nearly had to carry me out of the wheelchair. He had broken a sweat by the time we drove back to the apartment.

Then I realized I had to climb stairs. That was quite hilarious actually. We had to make sure that not one baby was alone for too long so Ezra parked and allowed me to go upstairs. He took both of them out of the car seat while I slowly climbed upstairs. The moment I walked in and sat down so did he. I took Ruby in my arms as he set Ryan down in one of the swings. In one corner of the flat was the "nursery" with the two cribs, the names on the walls, two dressers and a changing table. It looked very homey.

The large bathtub that held Ezra's books (some of them were very inappropriate, I had gotten bored one night) had been cleared and now held toys.

Ezra had to make a few trips back and forth and then he had to find something for dinner. He called in Chinese when we got settled in.

Some greasy teenager knocked on the door. I was attempting to feed Ryan (which meant both boobs were completely on display) before the neighbors complained of the noise, and the kid looked scared shitless. Spending time around kids was one way of birth control I guess.

Ezra thanked the kid and paid him as I finished up with Ryan. I laid him back into the rocker and reached for the box of yellow rice.

"Their egg rolls are the best," Ezra commented, winking. We ate in silence, savoring the food which was much better than hospital food I had eaten the night before.

After we had eaten, Ezra and I moved the babies from the swings in the living room to the small bassinet that my mother had received when I was a baby. We settled them in and then got ready for bed ourselves.

I found a large t-shirt that was once Ezra's and slipped it on, ashamed of my new figure. I sighed and made myself comfortable in Ezra's queen sized bed. Ezra eventually joined me and attempted to cuddle up next to me. Normally, this would have made me happy, but I pushed him away.

"What," he asked. I could feel the hurt curling around his words.

"I'm not the same sexy girl you married, Ezra. I had two kids. I'm all gross. My stomach has stretch marks and my thighs juggle and-" Tears were pooling at my eyes.

"Aria," he said as he pulled my face closer to his. "You are still, if not more, beautiful. And, just because you had two children doesn't make you not as sexy. If anything, it makes you sexier." Tears rolled silently down my face as he swiped them back up.

"But I don't feel sexy." I said, being stubborn.

"But you are," He said softly.

I smiled, giving in for just a moment. And then a baby started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ranting so there will be spoilers BEWARE!<strong>

**A/N: Press the review boutton right there to shut up the crying baby in my mind and get the next chapter up! Did anyone else get the egg rolls refrence? And who saw the episode last night? Easily my favorite. I started crying when he was like "I love your daughter!" and then Mike had to go and punch him ugh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For the lack of Ezria this week here is a short little filler chapter... Again no Beta so forgive the mistakes. If anyone is willing to take the story on late in the game to Beta, PM me. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 9: Two Months Later

I sat on the couch with Ruby in one arm feeding. I had artfully balanced the computer on the other, looking yet again for houses. We had found and looked at a few but most of them were too old, too small or too far away from Rosewood.

A few minutes later, Ezra came home. He taught night classes every night but Thursdays and usually came home for an hour at three to see the babies. He had picked up more classes to support us until I could at least get a minimum wage job. Things were, to say the least, tight.

"Hey babe," I said, shifting to give Ezra a hug and chaste kiss on the lips.

"How have things been," he asked, picking up Ryan and sitting next to me on the couch.

"The same, although I did find a cute little house for rent. It's pretty cute too," I said, sliding the laptop so he could see the little house. It was a two story craftsman with a small porch and a picket fence, the whole shebang. And it was only a few blocks from Hollis.

"That's cute. Did you contact the renter?" Ezra must be serious about this house.

"Yeah I called him and told him I was interested and he said we could meet tomorrow if you wanted." I was praying that it would work out, we needed to get out of this house.

"I think that's a good idea," he said, shifting Ryan and nodding.

"I was going to ask my mom or dad to come with us, they know a bit more than we would about a house, would that be okay," I asked, detaching Ruby from me and recovering myself back up.

"Yeah that would be a good idea I guess," he said absentmindedly.

…

We pulled up to the house and I got out and pulled Ryan out of the car seat as Ezra pulled Ruby out of hers.

The renter looked a few years older than Ezra but much taller and sporty looking. He was sitting on the porch ledge and got up as we walked up the sidewalk.

"Hi, I'm Brad," he said in a deep voice. He shook hands with my mom and nodded to Ezra and I who had our hands full.

"Hi, I'm Aria, we spoke on the phone yesterday, and this is my son Ryan," I said to Brad.

"And I'm Ezra, and this is my daughter," Ezra said nodding to Ruby who was fast asleep.

"And I'm Ella," my mom said, "I'm Aria's mother; they asked me along to check the place out with them."

"Well, it's great to meet you all, I'm just going to show you around and then we can talk more."

The house was very homey inside. We walked into the house and we were greeted by an oak staircase to the top floor. To the left was a small living room and behind it a dining room. There was a small doorframe that led to the small kitchen. Brad then took us to the Master bedroom which was to the right of the entrance. There was also a somewhat spacious bathroom with a claw foot tub. It was all really cute and I could imagine us living there.

The upstairs had three rooms, one off to the right and the other two off to the left. The rooms were all about the same size with long walk in closets and the one looked out into a small yet green backyard.

We made our way back to the living room and I shifted the baby in my arms.

"So, do we think this is the one?" Brad said suddenly. I looked over to Ezra and he nodded his head, so did my mom.

"I think it's a great house, I think this is just right for us." I said.

"And this is also available to buy if that would be better for you."

"We will talk that part over and let you know," my mother jumped in. Ezra and I were taken aback but kept quiet.

"Well, let me know when you get everything figured out and we can get you moved in soon," he said, handing me a few papers and then ushering us out.

"Mom, what was that," I asked, turning to her.

"Your father and I want to talk to you two. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Why not," I said, sighing.

"See you at 6?" My mom said turning back to her car.

"Yeah sure."

…

We were sitting down at the dinner table that night. The babies were sleeping in the swings that my mom had at her house.

"Well," my dad said, clearing his throat. "Your mother and I have a proposal for you to. We would like to buy the house for you. It's the least we can do."

"Dad, no. We can pay for ourselves." This was ridiculous.

"It would be our pleasure," my mom said, putting her napkin back on her plate.

"Ella, it's really a nice offer but really we can manage,' Ezra said.

"come on, you have two kids to support, Aria is finishing up next semester with college which means more student loans to be paid off and a professor job doesn't pay much, I should know," my dad retorted.

"Dad," was the only argument I could handle. What he said was true. Ezra didn't make much. It was enough to support two of us and I had some college money saved for college but with two babies, things were much tighter.

"Just let us pay for a while, at least until you get on your feet. The realtor said it was to rent or to buy, so we will buy it for you. It's in a great neighborhood, good house, lots of kids around…" my mom trialed off. I stole a look at Ezra and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure," I gave in. My mother clapped her hands and pushed back from the table to clear the dishes. I stood up to help her.

We washed and dried the dishes mostly in silence and Ezra and I made our way home early.

We were sitting on the couch an hour later and Ezra was giving me a foot rub.

"I can't believe that we're moving. And my parents are paying for it."

"I know," Ezra said absentmindedly as he kissed one of my (very hairy) shins and made his way up to my hips. He pulled me closer and skipped my torso and headed straight for my lips, crashing into them and hungrily biting at them and roaming every corner of my mouth with his tongue. He picked me up and I draped my arms over his shoulder as he hastened to the bed and set me gently down. We hungrily explored each other and eventually I felt just at home again, in my husband's arms, intertwined.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely NEW Beta, PrettyLittleFan… I'm glad to finally have someone to make sure my writing is perfect! Also, thank you to all the readers, you keep me going strong! The story is winding down and I have just a few more chapters before I switch the status from in-progress to complete, but be looking out for new Fan fictions, they will definitely be coming!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The girls had come over around 11 to help me pack while Ezra went into the office. My mom had taken the babies for the day so we could get more done.

Spencer was packing up the things we wouldn't need for the babies- mostly toys- and Emily was helping pack the linen closet. I was in the bedroom packing clothes and Hanna was helping me clean out my closet.

"The toys are all packed," Spencer said in a huff as she sat on the chair in the corner, avoiding the unmade bed.

"And the sheets and towels are ready to go," Em added, leaning against the door frame.

I sat down on the bed, deciding to take a break and Hanna sat on the empty nightstand.

"It's weird to think about you and Ezra moving into a house," Hanna said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess," I replied.

"Um, Aria, is your room always this messy, cause at your parents' house, your room was spotless," Spencer said, eyeing the clothes strewn on the floor.

"Well, I haven't had much time for upkeep." I said.

"Okay this is weird. All I can think about is you and Fitz…doing it." Hanna blurted out.

I burst out laughing and the girls gave nervous laughs.

"Ohmygod Hanna. Only you." was all I could say.

"So… do you, ya know," Emily said, actually wondering.

"I mean yeah we do. Otherwise we wouldn't have kids," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I think it's cute that you guys have kids. But then I think about what came before the kids…" Spencer trailed off.

"Yeah, me too sometimes," I admitted.

Emily moved from her spot on the door frame to join me on the bed, first sitting stiffly and then relaxing more.

We talked for what seemed like no time at all, catching up on our lives and trying to solve the world's problems, just like old times.

Then I heard the bedroom door creak open and Ezra poked his head in, lured in by our outrageously loud laughter.

"Aria," Ezra said, lifting one eyebrow and taking in the whole situation. We had all moved to the bed and there was even an empty bowl of cheese puffs. Maybe it had been longer than we all thought it was.

We all giggled like a bunch of middle schoolers.

"Okay, this is weird. My former students and my wife are on my bed. Just, strange." Ezra said, shaking his head and untying his tie.

"Yeah think about it. This is Mr. Fitz's bed," Hanna said, shifting to sitting cross-legged.

Ezra unbuttoned his white shirt and threw it to the hamper, revealing a white shirt.

Spencer wolf whistled.

"Okay, weird Spence." I said, standing up to kiss Ezra hello. He returned the kiss with a bit more tongue. The girls stood up and made their way out of the room to give Ezra and I some privacy.

"Let's go out for dinner," I suggested as they grabbed their things to leave. It was only 3 but maybe they could get the guys, and Maya, together too.

"Why not," Emily said, shrugging on her messenger bag.

"Sounds cool. Should we meet here at 6?" Hanna asked, grabbing her D&G sunglasses out of her Coach Weekender.

"Yeah, see you then. And bring your dates. And dress nice." I added as they all gave hugs and left.

I went into the bedroom to find Ezra changing out of his khakis and shirt. I hugged him from behind around the waist and he turned around to hug me back.

"Hi honey," I said, smiling up at him.

"Hi Aria," he responded. He pulled away and went into the closet to find a dress for the night.

After searching through what was left of my closet, I found an old blue and white print dress. I bought it right before I left Iceland. I put it on and searched the boxes of clothes to find my leather jacket and put it on. I texted my mom to let her know the plans and she told me we could pick them up after dinner.

I searched for shoes to match and finally found a blue strappy heel I put them on and walked out to find Ezra enthralled in a game. The sound of my heels snapped him out of it. He smiled, got up and took my hand.

We all met up at the nicer restaurant in town, Jimmy's Steakhouse. They lead us to the table where everyone was already gathered.

"Hey lovebirds," Hanna said as we sat down.

"What would you like tonight?" the waitress asked. Ezra looked at me.

"Do you mind if I get a glass of wine," Ezra asked. I shook my head no and he ordered wine and a steak and I asked for a water and a salad.

"So, what's new with everyone?" Caleb asked after she left.

We spent the next three hours catching up. Everyone was pretty much figuring out their lives, what they wanted to do, where they wanted to be in five years.

Caleb was a few semesters away from his IT degree and doing code cracking for the government, basically what he had been doing, but now for pay. Hanna was getting a design degree from the Moore College of Art and Design in Pennsylvania; she wanted to become a stylist.

Spencer was going to NYU for her law degree; she said she wanted to become a lawyer here in town. Toby, of course, had followed her to New York to get an architecture degree; he wanted to go into construction design.

Emily's swimming career slowed down and she decided not to swim in college but she is getting a degree in counseling from Hollis. She wanted to go into counseling people who are gay or lesbian. Maya decided not to go to college right away, she was working at the art museum in Pennsylvania that she was working for.

"What about you guys?" Emily said.

"Well, a whole lot of nothing." I sighed.

"There has to be something you two are up to," Hanna insisted.

"Well, I'm just teaching," Ezra said, taking a sip of wine.

"And I'm just taking care of the babies and trying to get back to school." I said. To put it simply, our lives were pretty boring.

After we all finished our meals, we said our goodbyes and headed home. The babies were asleep when we got to my parents' house, so we quickly said goodbye and headed home to get some much needed sleep.

When we got home, we put the babies in their cribs and went straight to bed. Being a mother was so much harder than I thought it would be, but Ezra and my parents were a huge help.

"I love you," I whispered softly as I lay in Ezra's arms, before drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And P.S- who can't wait for next week? AHHH I love Ella right now. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, here it is, the very last chapter! Thank you so VERY much for reading faithfully! **

Chapter 11

It was the next morning and the apartment was empty. We had already made one trip to the house with most of the boxes and now we were loading up furniture, mattresses, and bulkier items.

The house was ours now, we had painted each of the babies' rooms, Ruby's pink and green and Ryan's a blue. We had made the kitchen our own, although it wouldn't be used much with pictures on the fridge and the hope of a child's drawings on them soon.

We had flowers planted in the box out front and a sign hung "Welcome the Fitz Home", a present form Ezra's parents. We were living the American dream.

I had graduated and was now teaching a creative writing class at Hollis and Ezra was teaching an advanced British Literature Class, one of the best at Hollis.

I still go back to my final moments at the apartment when I was making sure everything was packed up when I walked into where the bed used to be and saw a white square on the floor.

On the flip side of the square was a photo- the first photo Ezra and I ever took together. We both had bags on our heads but it was, nonetheless, one of my favorites of us. I smiled, slipped it into my purse and looked at the empty apartment. Our history was written in the walls. The smells of reheated pasta and Chinese takeout lingered. The messiness was still present and most of all, the memories were scratched into the floors.

The first night I came to his apartment. The tears splashing to the floor, the fights fought, the love made. The baby puke on the furniture, the ever growing love between the four members of a family. The family that was mine. The family that I loved and would do anything for.

As I walked out of the apartment that day, taking the spare key from the mat, I sighed. We would make new memories. As a single, lone tear rolled down my face as I walked away from apartment B-26, I kissed goodbye the most wonderful part of my life, the whirlwind romance I had with the love of my life, Ezra Fitz.

**A/N: admit it, you cried. AND THEY FINALLY DID IT! Yay! **


End file.
